Kitchen Raid
by Gothicthundra
Summary: I'm on medication right now and well yeah. Anyway the Brotherhood raids the Xmen's kitchen in the night and Scott finds them.


Vengeance, Nightmare, Hex, Blaze, and Zodiac Belong to me, the rest belongs to Marvel, minus the pajamas which belong to my friends.

* * *

**-Kitchen Raid-**

by: A.M. Cavanaugh aka Gothicthunder(ra)

**

* * *

**

Scott yawned and got out of bed. It was to early for him to get up, but it couldn't wait. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom, as he reached the doorway a large crash came from downstairs. He thought of going down but shrugged and convinced himself that it was the New Recruits. A few minutes later he headed back to his room only to see Bobby walk out of his room with the rest of the group.

"How much damage did you guys do to the kitchen?" asked Scott with an annoyed look.

"We weren't even down in the kitchen." said Bobby.

"Yeah we have pizza in Bobby's room... Ow." said Jamie as Amara pushed him.

"Well maybe it was Kurt. . . I'll go talk to him I guess." said Scott walking off, neglecting to see the group behind him mock everything he said and did.

As Scott walked down the steps he looked around and didn't smell any brimstone. As he made his way into the kitchen all the lights where off, except for the fridge being open. He walked over to it a closed it, failing to see Pietro in it with all the shelves out to fit him. He looked around in the dark and could barely see the cookie jar tipped over. He picked it up and walked towards the door way as big golden eyes looked at him in the darkness. As he walked out he heard something fall in the fridge.

"For crying out loud." said Scott turning on the light, "AHHHHHH. . . What the hell!"

Todd was hanging upside down on the ceiling with a smile and waving as he jumped down. Under the table was Lance and a stark mad Wanda. On top of the fridge sat a laughing Tabitha as Fred tried to get out of the broom closet. But the most disturbing part came when Pietro opened the door to the fridge and fell out with a Turkey on his head. All of them where wearing their pajamas and glaring at Pietro.

"Hey Scooter." said Tabitha, Jumping down and knocking over Pietro.

"What are you doing here, and why where you in the fridge." said Scott pointing at them with a face mixed with sock, anger, and a small bit of fear.

"We where out of food and starving. We opted for waiting a bit longer and shriveling up on your front porch for the press to find but we thought we would be nice and just steal your food. He was in the fridge because we ran out of hiding places an he wouldn't go in the stove." said Lance calmly.

They watched Scott for a while as he made no reply and just stood their mouth gaping and taking much longer than usual to register. Eventually the Brotherhood started putting food into crappy made containers and loading them into a few bags. A mushroom hit Scott in the head and snapped him into reality.

"How in the world did you get in here?" asked Scott anger the only thing on his face, they simply each held up a key.

"Where did you get those?" asked Scott.

"Well Tabitha had one and Todd managed to get one from Kurt and then we made copies." said Pietro.

". . . . KURT!" Scott ran yelling upstairs.

"Shall we go." said Fred.

"Yeah let's start heading out." said Wanda opening the door.

"You know those scooby-doo pajamas look hot on you." said Todd.

"Shut up, and there Tabitha's." said Wanda stomping out the door.

"Kurt why did you give him a key?" asked Scott.

"You try sneaking people in and out of the house, then we'll talk. Where are they?" asked Kurt tired and agitated.

"They probably left. . . and took our food with them. I don't even know what we had so I can't bill them." said Scott.

"They'd just send you a piece of paper colored like money." said Kurt, "I'm hungry."

"Well we can't go get anything until the rest come back, and they thought the recruits where a challenge for us." said Scott shaking his head.

"They neglected to remember the Brotherhood. . . and so did you." said Kurt.

"Trust me, it won't happen again." said Scott.

"Hey I smell pizza." said Kurt as he and Scott walked upstairs.

"Hey I thought the Brotherhood house was getting a new roof?" said Scott.

"It is."

"Then where are they staying?" asked Scott.

IN A HOUSE NOT TO FAR AWAY

"Hey Thanks for letting us stay." said Lance as five mutants stood before them.

"No problem." said Zodiac with as smile as she plopped down on the couch, "But why did you rob the X-men, we have a cellar full of food."

"It's a principle thing, right?" asked her friend with black spiky hair and wearing red flaming pajamas.

"Exactly Blaze." said Pietro.

"Did you guys get their cheese?" asked a raven haired dark skinned girl holding some crackers as she sat in her Happy Bunny pajamas.

"Yeah, here ya go Hex." said Todd tossing her the cheese.

"Hey is that cake?" asked a spiky haired blonde in skull pajamas as he eyed a box.

"Yeah, it's chocolate with white frosting." said Fred giving him a large piece of the 2 foot wide cake, which her starting eating like a starved person.

"Nightmare you pig." Yelled a short haired blonde girl in spongebob pajamas, throwing a pack of paper plates at him.

"Gees Vengeance, problems." said Nightmare.

"I don't get it, your sisters a prima donna whore, and your families always go to fancy dinners, yet your nothing like them." said Vengeance.

"I rebelled." said Nightmare.

"Maybe we should raid the X-mansion next week too." said Wanda.

"I like that idea." said Tabitha, "maybe we should just go."

"Yeah." said Wanda.

FIN

. ' I've lost it


End file.
